


The Night After The War

by sekliGacisseJ



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, astrid - Fandom, hiccup - Fandom - Fandom, hiccupxastrid, hicstrid - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Kisses, Loss, Love, Support, toothless - Freeform, válka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekliGacisseJ/pseuds/sekliGacisseJ
Summary: Hours after Drago Bludvist had been defeated Hiccup returns to Berk. His world has turned upside down. That night Astrid stays with him.
Relationships: Hiccupxastrid - Relationship, Hicstrid, astridxhiccup
Kudos: 23





	The Night After The War

Hiccup sat on the window ledge and looked out across the moonlit town of Berk. Everything was quiet now, only mere hours ago had Drago Bludvist been defeated. Those who houses had been destroyed by the ice have seeked refuged in the great hall, Hiccups house had not been damaged, but it sat at the top of town looking over the destruction. Hiccup had already set in plans to begin rebuilding and fixing the town, well considering he was now chief he didn't have much choice.  
His eyes wandered to the ocean, scanning the horizon. He wandered where his dad was right now, the ship they sent him off in probably still burning. He never even got to say goodbye, just when he thought he could of had his family back together it had to be torn apart again. A tear threatened to escape the corner of his eye as his vision became blurry.

"Hiccup"  
Hiccup quickly wiped his eyes before turning around to greet the owner of the voice.  
"Hey Astrid"  
Astrid smiled sadly at him before shutting his bedroom door behind her, "Gobber told me to tell you that Valka has decided to stay in the great hall tonight..." She spoke gently as she made her way to where Hiccup sat, "also we have finished handing out all the blankets, its surprising how many houses were actually destroyed".  
Hiccup just nodded in agreement as he looked back over the ocean.  
He felt Astrid's presence grow closer as she stood behind him and laced her arms around his neck, Hiccup sighed as he melted into her embrace.  
"Astrid, do you - can you to stay here tonight?" Hiccup whispered into her hair as he turned his head so he could look at her "Just - its weird you know, not having him in the house"  
Astrid looked into his eyes, all she could see was remorse. She had spent many nights at his before, but this was different, tonight he needed her just so he didn't fall apart and she knew that he needed her as a support. Finding your mother suddenly after believing she had been dead for 20 years was hard enough, but then losing your father on the same day after he had singularly raised Hiccup was something else.  
"Of course Hiccup" she said as she placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart, she leaned in and they shared a soft, delicate, loving kiss. Hiccup pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together, he cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek, "what would i do without you huh"

"Come on" astrid sighed, getting up from where she had perched on Hiccup's lap and held out her hand "lets get to bed, its late"  
She led him to the double bed and started unbuckling his flying suit at the shoulders, she put each piece of the suit on the shelf until he was down to his top and shorts.  
As Hiccup pulled back the covers for them Astrid also took off her armour until she was just left in her leggings and bandages around her chest. She slipped into the covers next to Hiccup and cuddled up to his side, he slipped his arm under her head and pulled her close to him by the waist.  
Hiccup leaned over to blow out the candle that flickered on the bedside table, before settling down again he kisses the top of Astrid's head, "Goodnight Hiccup".

That night Hiccup's dreams were full of Drago, his dad, death... But every time he jumps awake Astrid was in his arms, and for the moment he could just about be okay. When the town had been repaired he would then have the appropriate time to sort out everything he needed to. To deal with his Grief knowing Astrid would always be right next to him.


End file.
